Euverlèk gebroeker:Deijon
Wèlkóm! Danke veur g'm bewèrken èn g'm aanmake dèr ziej! :) Vergaet-dich neet e-n huuske tö koupen in Gäörne of örges anges :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 6, 2012 14:12 (UTC) :Danke :) Doe kins ouch dien gebroekersziej aanmake mid inlichtinger euver wae se bös in Mäörese, waat se deis èn wo se wóns :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 7, 2012 11:53 (UTC) guuef 't sjiks rieëgeler óm g'r spórt ódrèng? :Nag èng. Die broeker die 'd altrèds guuef zeen al neet spórtelik aangelag :P Dien wèrker zeen ven wichtighed zoea ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 12, 2012 14:14 (UTC) den starte'ch d'raan! (: Nör waal óf 't mieë spórtsvereiner bedórch staad benuued? Zóomig stej sjienentj grótter e zeen. :Deh jao :P Staad wie Saenteim höbbe väöl mieër inwuuener es staad wie Bórsgaat bebeildj. Die taal staon in g'r infobóks enaeve g'r ziej. Groeater staad höbbe zóms ouch mieë wiek wobie se die verein zóds kinnen indeile :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 12, 2012 14:24 (UTC) Euverlèk:VK Die Ruuej Zóds se-n ef achter Euverlèk:VK Die Ruuej kinne kieke? Dao vreug 'nen broeker dir óm 't haeraanstaon ven oetlandjsspeler :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 18, 2012 17:47 (UTC) :Danke! :) Waal nag: wens se-n e brichske óp 'nem euverlègke staads, deens se t'óngerteikene mid veer krönkelkes: ~~~~. Den kintj v'r zeen wae waad gezag haet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 21, 2012 09:53 (UTC) ::Weir 'n réaksje :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich jun 21, 2012 14:10 (UTC) Móch ouch e lenjelik aanmake? Deijon (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 14:44 (UTC) :Eswils :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 14:51 (UTC) ::Móch oed g'r sjoean vas speler keze? Deijon (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 14:56 (UTC) :::Leefstes waal, men d'r maag get gesjaove waere :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 15:04 (UTC) Rieksrégistraasje Veur g'r rieksrégistraasje broeke 'ch die völgenj twieë deil: # Dienen óffesjieële naam (mid döjpnaam). # Diene gódsdeens (atheïs, kaddeliegk, móslim, hindoe ...) Ramvergaete... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 jan 2013 13:38 (UTC) Voetbal Hi Deijon, would it be okay to Bring Mäöreser footballers to play in Brunant for the 2. Liga (here's the link). HORTON11: • 9 jan 2013 16:03 (UTC) :det waar sjoean bespraoken óp Euverlèk:VK Die Ruuej Deijon (euverlègk) 11 jan 2013 13:54 (UTC) ::Yes, we can do that, but I would also like to bring other players to the Second League, you see. To complete the squads. HORTON11: • 12 jan 2013 06:50 (UTC) :::So there is no exchange, but giving out players? Deijon (euverlègk) 14 jan 2013 09:54 (UTC) ::::Sure, if you want. HORTON11: • 15 jan 2013 13:44 (UTC) :::::You can pick out if the players can still play in the national team. Deijon (euverlègk) 17 jan 2013 12:46 (UTC) ::::::Yes, they still can. Maybe Jesper Wittemberg, Ralf Lucianus and Joel de Groeat? I would like to get 2 to Sint-Anders and 1 to another team. HORTON11: • 17 jan 2013 14:10 (UTC) :::::::That is good. Will you let me know when they are placed in Brunant? Than I can replace them with other players. Deijon (euverlègk) 18 jan 2013 12:52 (UTC) ::::::::Wittemberg and Lucianus are at Sint-Anders Furie and de Groeat in Helmond RSC. HORTON11: • 18 jan 2013 14:36 (UTC) Rieksrégistraasje Veur g'r rieksrégistraasje broeke 'ch die völgenj twieë deil: # Dienen óffesjieële naam (mid döjpnaam). # Diene gódsdeens (atheïs, kaddeliegk, móslim, hindoe ...) Hèrbringing :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 15:01 (UTC) :Es se mich dees deil zaes, kins se börger waere. (doe steis nag neet óffesjieël ingesjreve...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 15:02 (UTC) ::Dei-Jón Hoebbe, kaddelegk. Deijon (euverlègk) 18 jan 2013 12:48 (UTC) :::Good, ich voog dich haeraan :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18 jan 2013 12:55 (UTC) Kiek 'ns hiehaer. Hie staon die gwönsj spört. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jan 2013 18:23 (UTC) Oetslaag Móttentj 'ie oetslaag neet ómmezank staon? Heimstriejer platlik, gevólg dórch oetstriejer loeadlik? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20 jan 2013 10:07 (UTC) :Die staon rèd zoea. Deijon (euverlègk) 22 jan 2013 14:05 (UTC) ::Nein, det zeentj 'ie neet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 22 jan 2013 15:06 (UTC) :::Ao. Wils doe die den bietieje? Wend ich zeen de perblieëm neet. Deijon (euverlègk) 24 jan 2013 12:57 (UTC) ::::Is good. Ich kin det waal nör euver 'nem waeke doon (tied..) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 24 jan 2013 13:21 (UTC) The problem is that the scores and columns seem to be/are rotated compared to normal tables. (Het probleem is dat de scores en de kolommen gedraaid lijken/zijn vergeleken met normale tabellen.) 77topaz (euverlègk) 24 jan 2013 20:45 (UTC) Ich höb die oetslaag noe ómverwisjeldj. Kiek meh wie 't noe mót (ieës platlik, den loeadlik) :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 09:55 (UTC) Däö Det is alt e sjoean begin :) Wens se hölp bruuks, den wèts se mich tö vinje :) Wuuerdj Däö noe de vaste naom ód'rèng? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 13:08 (UTC) :Dank! Ich wól de naam behaaje veur hèrkelighed. Zoea 'n verwiezing achter 'nem vèlje tö zeen ódder zoeaget. Ich weit sjoean neet wèdder det euvereinkömp mid g'r gesjiechte. Det zów den in angerem valle örges anges venaaf mótte stömme. Deijon (euverlègk) 26 jan 2013 13:12 (UTC) ::Gaer gesjijje :P De naom kin zieëker ven 'nem vèlje aafstömme. Maak meh gwuuen get óp, det deid ederein hie dóch ouch è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 13:15 (UTC) :::Ich veng zaon aan mid g'm name. Deijon (euverlègk) 26 jan 2013 13:20 (UTC) ::::Good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 26 jan 2013 13:21 (UTC) Oetslaeg Enne jöng? Vastelaovendj 'nt viere? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 fib 2013 18:39 (UTC) :Zuuch ouch: http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Euverl%C3%A8k:M%C3%A4%C3%B6reser_Landjsvootsbalsveurssjap#History --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 fib 2013 08:52 (UTC) WNFA http://wnfa.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page - Zöltj v'r ingaon? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23 fib 2013 10:23 (UTC) There is also a club tournament (like the Champions league: http://wnfa.wikia.com/wiki/WNFA_Leaders_League), and VK Saenteim won it's group. HORTON11: • 24 fib 2013 19:22 (UTC) :Very good :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 25 fib 2013 19:21 (UTC) Kömps se nag tö rögke? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 7 mie 2013 07:45 (UTC) Verkeziginger 2013 Bèsten broekersbörger dès lenjes, Gaere wille 'ch öch aanwieze toet g'r verkeziginger haersjiks dès jaors. I gezer verkeziginger zeentj g'r oedgenuuedig óm eur stöm tö bringe doerendj zjuunje (zómmermaondje) ven g'm viefèntwèntjigstem euvertoet g'm dèrtigstem. Wiltj g'r eurzèlf verkezigber stömme den ziem midmuuegelik. Gaere mót g'r den - wen me zich aansloeter bie 'ner rèds bestäöndjer partieë - e stroumsberich versjikken achter Oos Wes Ilave, vermèljendj die midgliedjswaeringspartieë, die moeaterhed (nör i g'm Hoeaglèmbörgsje) èn dietj stroumspósheimsnómber. Wen me-n 'n èèg partieë óprichter, mót me det zèlvendjen ouch doon èn me mót de vórm óp g'm verkezigingsforömme invölle veur g'm viefèntwèntjigstem. Nuujhijjer èn inlichtinger euver g'm stömme völger zaon. Mid vröndjeliker biehèlsjing, Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 8 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC) Stömming i 2013ᵉ Oos Wes Ilava - Raod ven Verstenje - 25 jun 2013 09:55 (UTC) Landjszamme http://landj.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Landjszamme#St.C3.B6mming_7d - Det guuef stömber matterjaal :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17 jul 2013 17:20 (UTC) Hello. Please come to http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 10 apr 2015 10:01 (UTC)